the older romance of konoha
by Hinata711
Summary: their some romance goin oon in konoha and everybodys a little older . ps. plze do not flame me for the couples ...if you ever want me to finish it leave a comment ..
1. it all starts out here

Key

-means thoughts

--means said

------means

Chapter 1.

Kakashi success

Temari—good after noon konoha! Today we have a special guest! Please welcome,

Shino aburame! So Shino why do you think you're here?

Shino—cause you said there would be free food for my bugs.

Meanwhile

At the akatsuki camp,

Sakura—Itachi! Are you there?

Itachi—yes,

Sakura walks up tree to Itachi.

Sakura –you have excellent taste you know, tell me did you plan to do something here?

Itachi—yes why, did you not want to?

Sakura--No, believe me I want to.

Itachi—then lets.

At ino's flower shop---

Ino—what do you think tenten?

Tenten—if its you're wedding I should be arguing with you!

Ino – what ever!

Anyways pink or blue?

Tenten—yure getting married, what do you want to wear?

At kibas house,

Kiba – well what if she doesn't like it?!

Kankourou—ino may be picky but excepting once she sees it she'll like it or at least pretend to.

Kiba –I hope! Our wedding has to be perfect.

At naruto's

Naruto—calm down neji!

Neji—we have tried this a million times and never gotten it right!

Naruto—if you do not ask tenten out, shell forget you!

Neji –maybe it work if I did it to the real, her it would work.

Neji and Naruto leave for ino's flower shop.

At the akatsuki camp

Sakura—someone is coming.

Itachi—zip up I guess we do have company!

Sasori—why the hare you up there?!Everyone is looking for you two ya know!

Sakura--well I guess we had better go!

Itachi—wait!

Will you marry me sakurachan?

Sakura—wares the ring Itachi.

Itachi—on you're finger…

Sakura –o my god

At ino's flowers shop

Neji—tenten?

Tenten—yes neji.

Neji—will you be my girlfriend?

Tenten-finally! –yes yes yes I will be I will! Gives neji a kiss.

Neji-yay she did not say no!

At temaris

Shino—im leaving!

Temari—bye!

The akatsuki camp

Sakura—oh Itachi!

Itachi—lets go and invite everybody!

At ino's flowers shop

Ino—do you think Kiba will like the whit e dress or the pink one?

Naruto—definitely pink!

Ino—I thought for sure he would.

At kibas

Kiba—ill pick white then, that is my final decision.

Kankourou—finally now can I go home!?

Kiba—byes then see ya tomorrow at the wedding.

At ino's flowers shop

Tenten—im going to have my first date with neji tonight so bye Naruto bye ino!

Neji-im might have a little sex to!—well bye then!

Ino-- seeya later, have fun!

Naruto—good luck!

Naru+ino—good luck!

At temptation hill

Neji—now I know why they told me to come here on my first date!

Tenten—can I please kiss you?

Neji—that would be 1.reason why its cal

Interrupted by tenten kissing him.

Tenten stops kissing him.

Tenten—shut up and make out with me already...

Neji—shhhhh theres some one else making out! Its Naruto and Hinata!

Naruto—were not making out! Were just kissing!

Hinata—face it Naruto we got caught besides neji and tenten are friends im sure they wont tell right u to?

Tenten-- Of course, we will not right neji.

Neji –you can trust me!

Naruto—now then, Hinata maybe we can go to my pad and make out so they can continue their first date.

Hinata—lets go have a midnight snack ok? Im a little hungry after skipping dinner….i hope its not to troublesome?

Naruto—sure why not, Hinata you're never trouble at all and im glad you're willing to eat.

Neji—see you at the wedding

Tenten same for me, bye.

At gai sensei's house

Rock lee—im tired sensai, im gonna go home and rest or the wedding…

Gai sensei---k see you at the wedding then.

At asuma's house

Asuma—jeeze why must people grow so fast,ino and Kiba are getting married, tomorrow and I am not even yet married!

Kerenai—calm down Asuma young love works well when you're at that stage some kids actually take the opportunity to fall in love.

Kakashi—you are showing too much emotions towards you're students!

Iruka—it's not like they are actually yours or anything like that.

Gai sensei walks in

Gai—rock lee is mine I have my rights for him,why cant those to have rights for theirs even if theire not his ?!

Iruka –For once, you might have a point.

Gai sensei-----sticky tongue

Kakashi—be nice Iruka!

Kerenai—were jounin, we can do whatever we want!

Asuma—she's right you know!

Gai sensei –how's you're squad doing kakashi?

Kakashi—Naruto—is having sex with Hinata in his apartment, sakura is engaged to Itachi somewhere, Sasuke

Is traveling with the sound four.

Kerenai—you have a great team don't you.

Kakashi—you could say that….

Asuma—or you could say you got the worst combo possible!

Iruka im with the great team part...

Gai sensei—I think Asuma is right!

At kibas house

Ino—im home honey!

Kiba—kk lets go have sex.

Ino—I love you Kiba!

Kiba—back 2 u

Start kissing, falls on bed

At temptation hill

Neji—you're a really good kisser!

Tenten—lets go to you're place and have sex kk.

Neji—sure.

The akatsuki camp

Sakura—oh Itachi!

Itachi--…

Sasori—get you're f but in that freaking ballroom!

Temptation hill

Neji-she's sooo cool

Tenten-hes so sexy

Neji-im hungry..

Tenten im hungry

Nejitenten—im hungry !

Neji—ill buy a burger for us ok ?

Tenten---ok

Asuma's house

Asuma is staring at anko and kakashi vividly and madly screaming

Asuma—ABORT! ABORT!

Kakashi—calm down, sheesh he said scratching his neck.

Anko—kakshi, hes not okay with it lets go to you're place, it ll quiet there…

Kakashi –see you later asuma, kerenai, Iruka and gai.

Asuma—great now I have to wash the bed and my guest room! Again!

Kerenai—do not worry ill help you …

Asuma—jee you are so nice!

Iruka—freaking get it over with!

Gai senseis—come to my place Iruka!

IM NOT intending to make out with anyone tonight!

Iruka—coming just let me get my stu…

CLASH BOOM, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Gai senseiiruka--What the f was that

Asuma and Kerenai rush over---what did you do this time gai?!Throw a sofa out then climb up here and put it supposedly back!

Iruka—no it just came flying in !

Hokage—hes were doing what!!!!!!!

Shizune—its true and by the way, Shizune looking out the window —you threw that at asumakunshouse!

Tsunade Hokage—I don't fing care! if Hinata has offspring with Naruto konoha might kick my and you're but for not stopping him from having BABIES!

Naruto's

Naruto—kakashi you disgust me trying to sneak in on us you to anko!

Hinata—I do not see anyone ….

Kakashi—I had to teach you how to sense chakra what an idiot am I!

Anko—evil little bum!

The door bursts open…

Uh ooooo…

Naruto---this is really bad Hinata!

Lets goto it separate if either of us is not their in 4:00 the we surrender kk?

Naruto—seeya…

Hinata dissolves under the bed

Anko—after him you idiot…

Kakashi--Do not bother anko

Knowing Naruto hell unleash kuubi in order to beet us you know that!

Tsunade—if we do not catch him hell unleash kuubi in Hinata anyways!

At the burger place

Neji—one maga burger please!

Tenten—one malt please !

There in the shop will tere eating …

Neji—I know its only our first date and ll but youre that special girl you know and ive never done this so it may sound sill y but,

Will you have sex with me tonight tenten!

Tenten—I know what you mean and god lord have mercy YES SIR!

Neji-- get in the car then, well eat on the way !

Neji's eyes looked so happy they could dance

Tenten was still soaking in the thought this was all happening, that her dream was about to come true.

Kibas

Kiba-Oh, ino you are so delicious

Im so glad were finally getting married!

Ino—I cannot wait until tomorrow with you and daddy the too men of my life!

Kiba—you have had sex with youre dad.

Ino --- NO! It's just that hes a total hero

The akatsuki camp

Itachi makes her feel sexy then she decides to flirt with Itachi

After flirting, she madly kissed him sitting up right Itachi grasped onto her breasts and madly explored her mouth waiting for her inerself to break down and want to have mad sex with him…

In neji car

Tenten kissed him madly

Neji began to UN button her shirt will she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to the floor next his boxers….

Neji-im so glad this is going so smoothly….

Tenten—jeeze neji is touching my breasts unporpouse isn't he? Wow, he is smooth!

Hinatas under ground tunnel mmmmmm, moan moan again

Naruto was taking hinataas underwear of, she slowly, carefully took his boxers off, and led him toward the medium size bed.

Kakashi and anko went home for the night…kakashi took of his mask and revealed a truly wonderful face.anko kissed him while he took her bra off while she slowly and teasly ran her thumb down to his thing literally touching it. Knock knock,

Kakashi asked, whose there ? No how can this be, its you!


	2. an unexpected guest

Chapter 2

Kakashi has a welcomed visitor who is definitely unexpected!

Rin –I thought you might miss me as a teammate.

Kakashi have but were have you been? And I started to think you were dead, jeez!

Rin—looking for you, everyttime I caught a glimpse of you training some genin you were gone the next fight with zabuza you were gone again…

Anko---who is it kakashi?

Kakashi—ists rin my old teammattte! Anko!

Rin—who is anko?

Kakashi—my girl friend… I was about to go to sleep to… right before you came..

Rin—you did not wait for me did you.

Kakashi—well talks tomorrow but for now, come on in and sleep in our guest room …

Rin—well ok…

Anko—if you don't get youre handsome but in this bed or ill get out and pull it in ! Pull it over here!

Kakashi—coming coming!

The next day …


End file.
